Revelations: Another Take
by GumdropsandButterflies
Summary: JJ is attacked by the dogs in Hankel's barn, she loses her memory remembering only that she must save the man from she sees in her dreams (Reid, you guys.) As she battles sickness and memory loss. The team race to find their youngest agents while trying not to blame the only person the can- JJ. (JJ-centric, with the whole team though. I made JJ's injuries more severe.) Revelations.


"JJ, it's the Unsub. Hankel is our Unsub!"

"Spence, what do you mean?"

"He denied having called the police but think, he was probably gauging the response time!"

"If you're going to commit a crime but call the police first you have to know how long it'll take them to get there." JJ muttered finally understanding.

"We have to call the team."

"I think he went into the barn, hurry and call."

"Spencer there is no service."

"You take the front, I'll take the back, come on JJ hurry!"

JJ opened her mouth to disagree but Reid was already gone.

_Great._

JJ made her way to the front of the barn with her gun out and flashlight on. She made her way forward, swiveling to check the corner to her right. As she turned to her left she stepped in something mushy.

_Oh man, don't tell me this is crap. I really like these heels. _

She looked down and pointed her flashlight at her feet.

_This is blood. Uh oh. _

JJ swung her flashlight around, locating a mattress with only bones, blood, and raw flesh left on it.

**_Growl._**

She swiveled to her right only just catching a huge dog that had been previously hidden by the darkness. In the seconds it took her to react the canine launched itself at her left arm.

"Spence!"

The dog latched onto her arm tearing into it and slamming her to the ground before she managed to shoot it. As she sat up another dog appeared, launching at her throat and biting into it, tackling her back to the floor harshly, shaking its head before she shot that one too. She sat up for the third time coming face to face with a third dog that had been biting and scratching her stomach and thighs. It raised its face, stopping, pointing its cold and dangerous eyes at hers, muzzle red with her blood and the previous victims.

_Oh God somebody help me. _

She shot the dog right between its eyes as it growled at her. She collapsed backwards onto the cold, dirty floor covered in her blood and hay.

_If Hankel and Spencer aren't here, they're out there. Please let Spence be okay. Get up JJ, you're stronger than this. _

"Get up." JJ whimpered to herself.

"Get UP! Up. Up. Get up." She began to repeat in her desperation, tears began to stream down her face.

"Get up." Was the last thing that passed through her lips as she passed out from blood loss.

**_Meanwhile in the cornfield…_**

Reid is at the back of the barn ready to slide in before he hears a rustle in the cornfield.

_He's in the field not the barn._

He made his way through the rows and rows of crops trailing Tobias before he heard JJ scream.

"Spence!"

He forgot about Hankel and began running to the barn. Right as he exited the maze of a field, he was smacked in the face and he collapsed onto the floor.

Bam!

A few seconds later another.

Bam!

Then almost 30 seconds before the next.

Bam!

As the third shot finished ringing out Reid turned his attention to Hankel who was muttering to himself in completely different voices.

_He has Dissociative Identity Disorder. _

"Shoot him!"

"No, I can't"

"Shoot him you pathetic boy."

"Mr. Hankel please don't do this."

Reid put his hands up still on the floor, trapped by the gun in his face. He saw the emotions in Hankel's face change before resting on one. He had gathered he had Raphael, the one who had called the police. Tobias, and then his father- Charles, in his mind.

Before he could say anything, he was pistol-whipped and knocked unconscious.

**_A short while later…_**

"I'll take the house with Gideon, Morgan and Prentiss take the barn."

_I sent them right into the Unsub's hands. The youngest members of the team, God please let them be okay._

Morgan and Emily walked into the barn, guns raised.

"Emily, there's a dog here." Morgan whispered.

They cleared the barn and followed the trail of dogs before stumbling onto JJ who was surrounded by her own blood.

"FBI freeze." She muttered.

Her lips her blue and she was paler than usual, her eyes not open.

"We need a medic in the barn, agent down." Emily spoke into her mic.

"JJ come on wake up. JJ."

Morgan pushed the final dogs body of off her legs. The dog was the only thing that had kept her alive, warming her until all the body heat left its body.

Morgan looked for where the blood was coming from but couldn't see well even with the flashlights. There was too much blood covering her.

"Her arm seems the worst, she has several other bites and scratches but none that seem that bad."

"Come on Jay, let me see those blue eyes. JJ wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, normally bright blue eyes clouded.

"Oh thank God, JJ where is Reid?"

"Split up… around back… never came to me…"

"Morgan, I got this go look in the cornfield I'll tell Hotch."

"Hotch, I found JJ she was attacked by the dogs. She lost a lot of blood but I think it's only her arm and a few scratches. Morgan is looking for Reid in the field with some officers." Emily spoke into her mic again.

"Reid wasn't with her? The house came up empty, the medics are right outside the barn." She heard in her ear.

"Ma'am please move." One of the EMT's spoke.

They got JJ's limp body onto the stretcher and began to wheel her to the ambulance.

Hotch watched as they loaded the petite agent into the ambulance. Lips blue, blood covered her neck, arms, face and her white blouse was now red.

"25 year old, young, good health, apparent bite to left forearm, multiple small bites and scratches to lower abdomen and thighs. Extremely cold, severe blood loss."

They drove off with JJ in the back and Hotch turned to Morgan, Prentiss, and Gideon but no Reid.

"JJ managed to tell me that they split up, Reid never made it to the barn because she didn't see him before she passed out." Said Emily.

"Reid isn't here and there are drag marks at the entrance of the field. Hankel isn't here either but he's definitely our guy." Said Morgan.

"I need Garcia out here NOW! Morgan you go to the hospital and see if JJ can tell you anything. The rest of us are going through everything he Hankel owns." Hotch directed.

"Hotch man, I gotta stay here and help." Morgan protested.

(Sigh) "I'm her superior, they probably won't tell you much. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hotch decided it was best if he talked to JJ anyways.

As the rest of the team rifled through Tobias Hankel's things, Hotch arrived at the hospital, and Penelope got on the jet to head to Georgia.

**_At the hospital… _**

"I need to know where Jennifer Jareau is located."

Hotch barked at the receptionist.

_One of my agents is missing, the other in the hospital. Goddammit JJ, why would you split up?_

He knew it was irrational to blame JJ but he was too worried about Reid, who was the baby of the team. Still so innocent. This was irrational as well because Reid was just months behind JJ.

"I can't provide you with that information unless you are her-"

Hotch slammed his badge onto the desk, startling the poor woman at the desk.

"Room 1018, sir."

As Hotch stepped into the room he caught the doctor checking her vitals. He flashed his badge and demanded information on the young, blonde agent.

"When will she be waking up, what is the severity of her condition?"

"Jennifer sustained a bite to the left forearm almost piercing the bone, multiple wounds to the lower abdomen and thighs, a large bruise on her back from the impact of the fall, and a concussion. We are monitoring her due to a severe bite to the neck, blood loss, her concussion, and possible sickness from the low temperature. She should be okay and we've given her multiple rabies shots and she's on antibiotics. I was about to deliver the morphine."

"Wait, I need to talk to her it's extremely important for the safety of another agent."

The doctor looked at her patient sympathetically before administering a mild painkiller and leaving the agents alone.

Hotch stared at his normally strong agent lying on the bed almost as pale as the sheets, lips not blue any longer, looking tinier than usual, bandages around her arm and neck, an IV in her hand, and an oxygen mask covering a large portion of her face.

"JJ, JJ wake up now." He repeated until her eyes fluttered.

"Hotch. Where am I?"

"JJ you're in the hospital. You're going to be fine, where is Reid?"

"Reid, where did he go?"

"He's missing JJ, focus. Where is he?"

Hotch had never looked at JJ so sternly, that look was usually reserved for others.

"He said he'd take the back, I took the front and after the dogs he never showed up."

"Why wouldn't you follow him, Reid's missing JJ do you have any idea where he is?"

Hotch was getting agitated and he was taking it out on JJ who's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"No, I passed out and I didn't wake up until now."

"Okay, that's fine. I have to go help the team now." And he walked out.

JJ finally let the tears slip over onto her cheeks, crying herself to sleep, damning herself for being so weak.

_"Gotta take him to the cabin. Make him repent his sins."_

"No, we shouldn't. They'll be looking for him."

"Weak boy. Take him there. Make him confess, repent, then make him dig his grave in the graveyard."

"I can't, I can't."

"Weak boy, do it."

"Yes father."

_Is he talking to himself? Maybe he's schizophrenic. Who's the 'him'?_

JJ shot up from her nightmare. Eyes dark, almost navy. Pupils contracted, and then dilated.

_Find the graveyard, the cabin. Find the man. Save him, he needs your help._

She sat up, legs dangling above the floor. She was in a white room, with an almost empty bag of blood, an empty bag of blood, and some clear fluid. Connected to the tubes, she looked down, on her wrist. She had no idea why but she had to find this man. She racked her memory for more from the dream.

_"Idiot boy, I told you to fill up the gas. There's barely any."_

_They must not be far. In the woods. By a graveyard or cemetery, a cabin. Belonging to both of them. _

She ripped the needle from her hand, took off the oxygen mask, then turned the vital machine before ripping the stickies off of her chest and looked around the room, in the drawers. There was a pair of gray cotton underwear and blue scrubs in the drawers. She took off the gown and dressed in the clothes she had found. The bra was kind of tight, the underwear and pants too big. There was a bloody shirt and pants on the chair in a clear, plastic bag and a pair of mud encrusted heels.

_Mine._

She slipped on the heels, now tight with the hospital socks on her feet.

_No wonder only my feet are warm. I need a jacket._

JJ stepped out of the room looking around, disoriented by the bright lights.

_Jacket. There on the chair._

Hanging on the back of a chair in the nurses station was a brown jacket with wool inside. She walked by, discreetly pulling on it and sweeping it on. It reached her knuckles and right above her knees, as she walked outside she was hit by a blast of freezing air. She zipped up the jacket and felt something in the pocket.

_Car keys. A phone. Gloves._

She slipped on the gloves and clicked a button on the car keys, walking until she saw the flashing lights of a red Nissan, Juke model. She got in and began driving to the last place she remembered, the clock flashing 4:17 AM.

**_Back at the hospital…_**

"Hey Anne, have you seen my jacket?" Asked one of the nurses.

"No, did you misplace it?"

"It was hanging here, it had my keys, phone!"

"Anne, Hannah, have you seen the patient in room 1018. The blonde attacked by a dog?"

None of the nurses knew.

"I need the footage of the last half hour, she's missing." Ordered the doctor.

"Maybe I'll see who took my jacket." muttered Hannah.

They looked through the screens finally finding JJ and seeing her walk out.

"She took my jacket! I had my car keys in the pockets, she could be anywhere!"

"I better talk to Agent Hotchner."

She looked at the young patients file locating her superior's number.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Doctor Greene regarding Agent Jareau."

"What's happened, has she remembered anything about-"

"She's missing. She walked out about 40 minutes ago taking a nurses jacket and car."

"That's very unlike her, with a car she could be anywhere right now."

"Jennifer Jareau was not ready to leave the hospital, she has a big possibility of getting sick out there, she took a hit to the head and judging from the footage she might not remember much, she looked extremely disoriented."

"I'll be sending two agents down there, I'm sorry for the trouble Doctor."

**_At Hankel's…_**

The team had just gone to bed after receiving the footage of Reid. There was nothing they could do when they were this exhausted. Hotch had just drifted to sleep when his phone rang.

_Greensward Hospital_

"Agent Hotchner…"

_Jesus JJ, what the hell have you done. _

He got out of bed and knocked on Prentiss's door.

"Hotch? We just got to bed."

"I need you at the hospital with me, JJ left the hospital and she took a nurses car. They have no idea where she is."

"What? I'll be right down."

She got dressed in the clothes she had set out only two hours ago and joined Hotch downstairs. Neither of them spoke on the way down to the hospital.

"Doctor Greene, I need to see the footage."

"Of course, this was about an hour and a half ago."

They watched her stumble around in a totally mismatched outfit before heading out, eyes confused but determined.

"That isn't like her at all, look at those eyes." Said Emily.

"I have reason to believe that Jennifer is extremely disoriented and probably has little recollection of the past few days." Commented the doctor.

"Prentiss, I need you to speak to the nurse that she took that jacket from."

"Hannah! This is Agent Prentiss, she wants to speak to you about the stolen jacket. I expect you to cooperate."

Hannah was left with Emily who began to question her, notepad out.

"Agent? Look, it's a jacket with my car keys and my phone, oh and a pair of gloves. Shouldn't I just talk to some officer?"

"The woman who took the items is an Agent, I need you to keep this quiet. Agent Jareau is-"

"Confused, I know. I don't blame her and I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, you mentioned car keys and a phone? I need the information on both of those."

"The car is a dark red Nissan, a Juke. The license plate is… Uh, 270-PNA. My cell number is 786-382-9765."

"Thank you Hannah, this is very good information."

_JJ, wherever you are. Be careful._

"I got the BOLO out for a red Nissan Juke, license plate 270-PNA. We need Penelope on this cell number."

"Good job, let's head back to the house and get on this."

_Great now I have two missing agents. _

**_Meanwhile JJ…_**

She arrived at the house she last remembered, the lights were off.

_Good._

JJ teetered as a wave of dizziness and nausea passed over her. She tip-toed up the steps, occasionally creaking. The door was unlocked, she walked in and spotted a laptop, screen shining in the kitchen, a video playing.

_This is the man I must locate. He's in a cabin. _

Her heart lurched at the man tied to the chair obviously hurt. She did not know why but a knot of guilt began to form in her stomach.

She looked around the laptops windows before finding a clue about a small plot of land owned by the familiar name.

_Charles Hankel. The land is meant to be empty but it has to be where I must go. _

She walked back out the door after having inputted the address into the borrowed phone.

_Good thing it doesn't have a password. _

JJ pulled away, gravel crunching under the tires before driving off following the GPS on the phone, not two minutes later Hotch and Prentiss pulled into the space in front of the house of the man who had token their Agent, totally oblivious to the fact that JJ had just been there, they head upstairs to get an hour of sleep.

**_Morning…_**

The team gathered around the kitchen table after eating a quick breakfast.

"Last night I received a call from the hospital, apparently JJ left and stole a nurses car, there is no sign of her even with a BOLO out but the doctor has reason to believe that she isn't all there."

"Why didn't we get told until now?"

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"Why would she have done that?"

Emily answered the questions being shot at Hotch.

"It was really late, or well early, and you needed to rest. Hotch and I went to the hospital, you didn't see the footage but she was out of it. JJ would have never gone out wearing the mismatched outfit she was last seen in and her eyes… Anyways Garcia, I need you to track this number."

"Yeah, is this the phone she has with her?"

"It's the nurses, she-"

"Who touched my baby?" interrupted Penelope.

Nobody admitted to touching it.

"Baby girl, how do you know somebody touched it?"

"I had it on the video of Reid, this page shows something about the empty land that Charles owned."

"It's probably nothing Garcia, just track that number and keep working on finding the location of that video."

**_Meanwhile with JJ… (An hour before the team wakes up)_**

JJ had reached the edge of a thick patch of woods where the GPS had token her, as she turned off the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt her head swam.

_I don't feel so good._

She passed out and fell back into the seat not waking for another hour.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

She sat up as a shrill ringing woke her.

_Unknown Number_

"H-hello?"

"JJ? JJ, can you tell me where you are."

"Um, JJ isn't here right now."

_Who was that? What time is it? I have to find the man. He's here somewhere._

She looked down at the phone still in her hands and turned it off.

_Can't be distracted. I have to find this man._

She stepped out into the chilly morning air, as she closed the door to the car she stumbled.

_What the hell's the matter with me?_

She ignored the queasiness she felt and pushed through the woods. She tripped several times, getting weaker every time she had to push herself back up. She looked around the now familiar setting.

_I've been walking in circles! Where are you?_

She pushed forward, this time in a straight line. It was now about 12 PM and the team was getting frustrated, like she was. JJ doubled over suddenly, throwing up once. The little food she had ingested before shit hit the fan was expelled. She leaned against a tree, heaving. Again she threw up, this time only bile. She slid down the tree not feeling the bark poking at her back as she toppled over, unconscious.

**_Back with the team…_**

"Sir, I talked to JJ. She didn't even recognize me and she hung up. I was only able to get a general location."

"Did she sound okay? Send the coordinates to Morgan and Prentiss. You two take a few officers and start searching for her or the car." Ordered Hotch.

"Have you gotten anything on Reid or Hankel?" Asked Gideon.

"No sir, after Hankel broke into the electronics store, nothing has appeared on him."

"Keep looking, Jason, can you go see Hankel's NA counselor?"

"That's fine Hotch, you stay here and go through the rest of his things."

(With Morgan and Prentiss.)

"I don't get why we're even here, if JJ was able to talk then she's okay. Reid needs our help, he's getting hurt and… He's just so young and innocent. Having to choose who lived and who died must have been so hard on him."

Morgan vented to Emily, he was concerned with Spencer, so concerned, he had forgotten that the woman practically his little sister had gotten hurt too.

"You realize that JJ chooses who lives and who dies like every day right? And Reid is only months younger than JJ, I don't know why they split up but we'll find out WHEN, not IF we find Reid."

(Sigh)"You're right Emily, we shouldn't blame JJ or Reid. Both are young and not as experienced in the field. I'm just worried about Reid. He's always been so innocent and naive, I just don't want that to change."

"We'll help him when we find him, he will be okay eventually."

They spread the officers equally around the wooded area and road where Garcia had sent them.

"It's almost five, I'm cold and worried, and tired. You drive, Hotch just called us back." Emily groaned.

**_Back to JJ…_**

JJ woke up, the sun was setting and it was getting chiller. Her mouth tasted like bile and she was rapidly weakening, as she got back up black dots invaded her vision until she couldn't see anything for a few seconds, dizzy she put her hands against the tree until she regained her sight.

_I was heading… that way. I have to stop passing out and being weak._

She continued on, hoping that she was going in the right direction.

After having walked countless feet, turning into yards, heels constantly sinking into the ground, tripping, getting up, throwing up once more, waves of dizziness hitting her, she finally saw a light up ahead. She had developed a cough and had been shivering for the 30 minutes she had been walking, she stifled another cough as she began to tip-toe toward the light, praying it was where she would find this man.

**_Back to Hankel's house…_**

"We're back, there's no sign of JJ or the car and the rookies headed back to the station." Announced Morgan.

"I hope you have enough energy to go back, Garcia just cross-referenced the last known location of JJ with the location of the plot of land that belonged to Charles, she's smack in the middle of it. Let's go."

"I just couldn't let go of the feeling that someone touched my baby. You guys be careful and bring Genius and Sunshine back safely." said Garcia.

Gideon, Emily, Hotch, and Morgan hopped into two SUV's and drove to the coordinates provided by Penelope, Hotch contacted the officers to meet them there.

None of the remaining team members could hide their anxiety and they all prayed to whatever being out there that they could find their youngest 'family' members.

It took them about 20 minutes to arrive at the edge of the woods where as they arrived, spotted the red Nissan.

"That's the nurses, how could those officers have missed it? Damn it!" Hotch was pissed.

"If that's the car then she's close, in her condition she couldn't have gotten far." Gideon mused.

And with that all four agents rushed into the woods, three officers behind them.

They had been walking for another twenty minutes before they reached a puddle of vomit.

Morgan covered his nose, voice muffled as he said.

"This could be JJ's for all we know, it's fairly fresh. Keep on the lookout."

They hadn't been walking for ten minutes when Reid popped out of nowhere, face pale, bruise on his cheek and jaw, eyes wild with panic and excitement.

**Back to JJ J…**

She peeked into the small window, now stifling coughs every few minutes. A man muttering to himself paced the floor, a man was tied to a chair in the middle, no shoe or sock on one foot, bruised face, and tears in his eyes.

_Him. I must help him, he has to be the one. _

She looked around for a weapon, something she could help herself with. She located a thick plank of wood from the side of the cabin.

_(Howl)_

A shiver ran down her spine though she had no idea why, she peeked back into the window just as Hankel stepped out of the door. She turned and raised the plank as he raised his gun, before he could even click back the safety she bashed the heavy wood onto the side of his face, rendering him unconscious.

JJ dropped the plank in shock and took a few steps back, out of breath from the task, before rushing into the cabin.

"You, you are the man I need to help?"

Reid looked at her in confusion.

"JJ! What are you doing here? Thank god, I thought you were-"

He gulped.

"I thought Hankel had killed you, how did you get here?"

"I don't know JJ, but I remembered I needed to help you."

She began to untie him and he stood before almost falling over as his foot made contact with the floor.

"Here sit down, this is your sock and shoe. We need to go before he wakes up."

_What is she wearing? How did she get here? She doesn't remember her own name?_

Reid decided not to question her further, she wasn't acting like herself.

They both limped out into the cold silently, creeping past Hankel's unconscious body.

After about 10 minutes of walking, JJ collapsed onto the floor heaving, almost taking Reid down as he leaned on her. She let out a nasty cough and leaned herself onto the tree behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go on, I'm too exhausted." She managed to gasp out.

"I will not just leave you here, you're my friend, you just saved me."

"Look, I hear voices just ahead, get help before they move on."

"You hear them?" Spencer was excited now.

"Yes, go and get help. Be careful." She lied.

Reid hurried off, "Guys? Guys over here."

He continued to walk about 10 more minutes before really hearing voice, "Hey!"

"Reid? How did you get out?"

"JJ, she's just a little less than 10 minutes back. She can't remember anything but she saved me. She's sick." He breathed out, he was winded.

"Reid, go with Gideon and this officer. No complaints, you need help." Hotch ordered.

The rest of the team ran through the trees before stumbling onto JJ who was pale with blue lips. Her lips trembled as she drew in shaky breaths, blood seeped through the bandage wrapped around her neck.

"Morgan and I will go with this officer to the cabin, Emily, you go with this officer and meet with the medics, they should be close."

"JJ, JJ wake up."

Emily felt like these words had been uttered too much in just two days.

"Mmm, save him."

"Let me see those eyes JJ, come on."

Emily continued to prod her to wake up as the officer and her half carried, half dragged JJ through the woods.

_She has to be okay. She has to be. _

They finally met with the medics, almost at the edge of the woods. They loaded her onto a thin, red board before continuing on to meet a stretcher that was placed right at the edge of the woods. She had not woken up as the pushed her into the second ambulance, or as the EMT's checked her pupils and inserted an IV, or as they pushed her into the hospital.

**Reid's exit…**

Reid panted as he hopped on one foot in between an officer and Gideon.

"How did JJ end up here Gideon? The last thing I remember of her was her screaming and three gunshots."

"She's fine Reid don't worry."

"How can you not worry? How can I not worry? I thought she was… dead. She doesn't remember anything, she's sick. I should have never suggested we split up."

"Hey look, you're right Spencer. The dogs in the barn attacked and she got bitten, she hit her head and the doctor thought it was a concussion but from what she did and from what you saw, it's more than that. It's not anyone's fault but Tobias'.

"Those dogs were trained to kill though, she must be a good shot."

"Top of her class." Gideon chuckled.

They finally reached the ambulance and Reid laid down letting the EMT's work on him.

"24 year old, young, healthy, possibly broken ankle and foot, possible concussion. Ligature marks to wrist, mild dehydration. ETA 25 minutes."

They sped to the hospital and Spencer let himself be lulled to sleep by the sirens and the voices of the medics above him.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Gideon hopped out and ran along the stretcher as they got him into a room.

"Sir, please take a seat in the waiting room. When we have taken care of him we will notify you of his condition."

Doctor Huerta examined her patient, occasionally muttering notes and orders to the nurses in the room with her.

"IV, he needs hydration. And morphine. Possible mild concussion, broken ankle and cracked cuboid bone. Get some ointment on those ligature marks on his wrists while I wrap his ankle."

At this point JJ was wheeled into the hospital, Emily following behind the stretcher before Gideon pulled her away.

"The doctor will tell us their conditions when they're ready. Sit and rest, you've done a great job."

"Thank you sir, Garcia called, she saw JJ in the cabin and she tried to call us but there was no service."

With that they sat back, Emily dozing, waiting for an update.

Doctor Green was examining JJ again.

"She's developed a cold, and a fever. Give her these antibiotics, last thing we need is pneumonia or an infection. Get her back on the drip. All her bandages need to be changed, get her some morphine. She tore the stiches in her arm, get me a suture kit."

Emily woke up with a start, blinking at the bright light. Hotch and Morgan were back and they weren't happy.

"Damn rookies never even noticed the car that JJ was driving." Morgan was pissed.

"We got Hankel, he was in the cabin, he had just woken up from the hit to head from JJ, it was a plank of wood. What's the news on Reid and JJ? Oh and Garcia will arriving shortly." Hotch explained.

With that Penelope Garcia, colorful clothes catching their attention immediately, walked into the room in a flurry.

"Where are my babies, are they okay?"

"Spencer Reid" Doctor Huerta called.

They all stood and she walked towards them.

"Agent Hotchner, may I speak to you privately concerning Spencer Reid?"

"Anything you need to say can be said in front of them."

"All right, Spencer received a few blows to the head leaving some nasty bruising but he is showing no signs of a concussion, we wrapped his wrists as they were bruised and raw from his bindings, we have him hooked to a drip to re-hydrate. He'll have to stay off his left foot for approximately 3 weeks due to a broken ankle and fractured cuboid bone. He should be ready to leave as early as two days from now. I'll come get you when you can visit, he is currently resting"

"Oh thank god." Everybody murmured.

Doctor Huerta left the group as they hugged and comforted each other, she smiled.

_That's one hell of a team. _

The team sat down waiting for news on JJ. A half hour later the wait was over when Doctor Greene finally walked over.

"Agent Hotchner-"

"Anything you need to say can be said here Doctor."

"Jennifer Jareau ripped the stitches in her arm and we had to stitch that back together, we changed the bandages around her neck, stomach, and thighs. We have her on antibiotics to prevent pneumonia or any infections, she is severely exhausted and mildly dehydrated, it appears she vomited numerous times. We have her on a drip and morphine, she is resting. I have not determined the extent of her memory loss but she is definitely experiencing some sort of memory gap. She can be released 2-4 days depending on the memory loss and concussion and when she wakes up. You can visit, but only two at a time."

"So she's asleep, can she-"

"SPENCER!"

A sudden scream came from JJ's room. And the doctor rushed in, the team gathering by the door. They watched as JJ sobbed uncontrollably her eyes stormier than usual but not the dark, navy they had been.

"Jennifer? You're in the hospital, you are safe. Your team is right here, okay?"

Emily stepped forward and embraced JJ in a hug, JJ hesitated but she eventually wrapped her arms around Emily and the rest of the team entered to room.

"Spencer. Spencer. Spencer." JJ repeated.

"Shh, you saved him. He's safe." Garcia rubbed her back, comforting her.

She finally calmed down and sank back into the bed.

"I want see him, what happened?"

"JJ don't you remember? You took a nurses car and managed to break into Hankel's house, finding Reid's location, and saving him." Said Hotch.

"Oops, I thought that was a dream. If that part's real then is he… dead."

"Oh Gumdrop, no. He's resting right now, he's going to be okay."

With that JJ managed to slip into a deep sleep waking only to eat and talk to Spencer who was discharged a day before her.


End file.
